Ez
Ezra Ellis Wolff, in the band better known as Ez, is a Dutch guitarist, songwriter and fashion designer. She co-founded the band Timeout in end 2016, as their main guitarist and songwriter and producer. She was born on October 29, 2000, in an outer district of Amsterdam. Ezra's father, Martin Wolff, is a big name in the fashion designing world. Besides writing the band's songs, Ezra also has a few singles of her own. There are also solo guitar versions of "Flame" and "Brave", the two songs from their album The Past, the Present and the Future which describe Ezra's past and future life. Appearance Face&Hair Ezra has long, flowing light-brown hair. If there’s one thing Ezra really hates, it’s wearing her hair loose. She’ll wear it half up, in a braid, in a bun, just tied up - she doesn’t really care, as long as it’s not loose. It’s got that one color where people would argue whether it’s dark blonde or light brown, but Ezra herself considers it light brown. Ezra’s eyes are a lighter shade of honey brown (thus her nickname “Honey” by the fans), big and round. She basically got puppy eyes, we’ll keep it on that. You’ll always find her with a shy smile on her face - unless she’s comfortable because in that case, it’ll be a genuine, big and sometimes even a slightly mocking smile. She’s got somewhat of a jawline, but very soft, slightly red tinted cheeks. Though her face is clearly Dutch, she’s got a Mediterranean skin tone. Body Though she is the second tallest member of the group with her 177cm (5’10”), Ezra has a very cute drawn-in kind of semi-insecure posture. She’ll always draw her shoulders and legs in a little bit which makes her appear smaller than she actually is. This is, of course, when she’s not on stage. As soon as Ezra gets her hands on her guitar, she starts living. Ezra absolutely lives inside the music, expressing everything she feels with her entire body and face while not missing a single note. Clothing Ezra loves designing clothes and has a pretty damn good sense of style, so what she’s wearing will always be unique, stylish, and a touch of little-girl cute. She’ll always wear comfortable fashion, though - nothing she wears will hinder her from doing whatever she would want to do and/or loves to do. Other Ezra is cold quite soon so whenever she’s going somewhere, she’ll bring an extra vest, sweater or jacket with her that she’ll put on in, like, five minutes after going outside. She’s also got quite some burn scars (see: Past). One on her right-hand wrist, one on her back around ten centimeters under her neck, one right before her left ear and a few smaller ones on less visible body parts. Personality Characteristics Ezra is one of the kindest people you’ll ever meet. She’s actually maybe even kind of naive - she always tries to see the best in people. She always tries to be calm and collected, and friendly around anyone. Ezra is sweet and generous, and will always put other people before herself. Her friends and family are people she keeps as her most precious treasures. Even if you don’t believe in yourself, Ezra will believe in you for you. With people she doesn’t know that well, Ezra can seem shy or silent. She’s afraid to out her opinion around strangers - she’s a person to agree, not to be agreed with - as she doesn’t want to be found weird and is kind of scared what people will think of her. She sometimes thinks too much before she speaks, and won’t make that actually really smart comment that isn’t relevant anymore now. But as soon as she starts opening up, you’ll see some sides to Ezra that you might not expect. Ezra is actually quite fun-loving and adventurous. She has this fearlessness in her, this daring and curious spirit. As soon as Ezra steps on the stage, a whole other personality comes out. Standing in front of a huge crowd gives her a huge shot of adrenaline and whole lotta confidence. Ezra on stage is an absolute artist - you’ll see drama, emotion, every little thing that she’s feeling on the expression on her face. She is a fierce entertainer and with a guitar in her hands she’ll look like a world soloist. There’s one thing that Ezra is very weak against, and that is group pressure. She feels guilty or judged quite quickly, and tries to avoid hurting people as much as possible. She never wants to be in debt with anyone. So, if a lot of people ask her to do something, she’ll do it - even if she doesn’t particularly want to. It’s hard for her to say no, which makes her vunerable for manipulation. Though she is the lead guitarist, Ezra hates leading people or standing at the frontline. She’ll take the title as co-leader, as long as she’s not in the spotlight and not everyone relays on him. She hates being relayed on in general - it just gives her more pressure and she’ll get more worried she’ll fail. It’s why she loves being in the band so much: nobody’s really a leader. Mar does the administration, Aki and Rae run the social media, she and Ryver write the songs, and all else that comes with it, they do together. Skills Music: Ezra’s parents bought a guitar for the girl when she was only four years old. The girl taught herself how to play guitar with the help of YouTube and by imitating artists in video’s she loved. When she was ten, she was put in a guitar class and immediately moved to the “advanced” group. She loved and still loves to play the guitar and does it about four hours a day - usually four hours straight. Though the guitar is the only instrument she’s good at, she is really, really, really good at it - like Asian kid who has been forced by their mother to play one instrument and win competitions when they were six. She has a lot of technique, and though she prefers playing acoustic, on stage she usually plays electric - and she always absolutely turns it out. She even gives guitar workshops and classes for some extra money and to pay of her own guitar classes. Writing: Ezra loves writing songs and apart from writing songs for the band together with Ryver, she also writes her own songs, along with a guitar part to play with. Those songs usually don’t get produced, but they like to perform them in the studio, usually just with Ezra and Aki, Ezra and Mar or Ezra and Rae, but sometimes she throws in a little percussion (which consists of her shoving a percussion part in Ryver’s face), or writes a duet or a trio. And really sometimes, they throw one or two of Ezra’s songs in as an extra after their usual routine. Designing: Ezra’s father works as a clothing designer and taught his daughter the secret of designing. She’s got a lot of creativity, the hands of a craftsman and a lot of attention to detail. Though neither of them really excels in it (see: Past), Ezra can take a bunch of ugly items from the dollar store and turn it into something wearable - or with a little more effort, something fabulous. Drawing: With a set of designing skills comes usually a package of drawing skills too. Her drawing skills limit to human bodies and, of course, clothing - but she doesn’t need much more for herself. Also, whenever she sketches the garment, you can see exactly how she wants it to be. Flaws Sports: Though she’s good at dancing, Ezra has very low stamina and can’t run fast for shit, can’t hit a ball for shit, can’t catch or throw for shit. Gymnastics and dancing are quite literally the only sports she’s good at. She’s got, like, no accuracy or coordination as soon as she gets her hands onto a ball. Please don’t put her on a sports field. She hates it. Cooking: As Ezra hates fire, she hates cooking, so she never properly learned how to cook. She’s also not too fond of knives, so, no. She’ll just live off cup noodles until she’s thirty or something. That’s not that bad, actually, Ezra likes cup noodles. Group pressure: Ezra is a little bit fond of her reputation and if you ask her to do something with like, three or four people, she’ll say yes just because she kind of wants to be included in whatever is happening around her. Fears Pyrophobia: Ezra hates fire. She’s afraid of it, she doesn’t want anything to do with it, all the bad feelings. Even when someone’s cooking, she’ll stay far away from it. She takes like all those fire hazard things very seriously. Things like, never leaving any device on standby. Since the fire (see: Past), Ezra has never been able to look at fire without freaking out. Astraphobia: Lightning can light things on fire if they’re not secured properly. Fire, electricity, no. Just… no. Also, the fact that the fire happened in a (and mostly because of the) thunderstorm doesn’t really help. Situation Environment Ezra lives with both her parents in a fairly small apartment at the edge of Amsterdam. The house is six floors high and separated into several apartments, Ezra’s being the highest. She is in her sixth and last year of school and has already made plans about moving out - she wants to study biomedical research in Utrecht and has found several apartments. If she gets accepted into the study, the only thing left for her to find is a roommate. Ezra works at the local supermarket and earns extra money by giving guitar lessons to beginners. Some of the money she earns she uses to pay her part of the rent and food so her parents don’t have to work as hard. Ezra does most of the household tasks, except for cooking as she’s deathly afraid of fire and also not too into knives. In the evening Ezra usually plays the guitar for fun, usually a little less if she just had a full day of teaching kids, works on new clothing designs, or calls with Ryver to work on song lyrics or just to fuck around. Her room is kind of a mess, though it’s an organized mess - her desk is full of fabrics and torn out sketches, she always has at least one guitar laying around somewhere, but her clothing is always well sorted in her closet. She has two closets - one for regular clothing, and one for finished and unfinished garments. Past Ezra grew up as an only child in a poor environment in one of the outer districts of Amsterdam. Her parents owned a small apartment in one of the many trashy flats at the edge of the city. Martin Wolff, her father, worked in the harsh designing industry - and though he was specialized in fashion design, he had taught himself and was decent in web design and graphic design too, in hope of a little more money. Serena Wolff, her mother, quit school to take care of her sick, demented father (Ezra’s grandfather) and struggled to find a job. She never moved out and at twenty, Serena discovered she was pregnant. Her father decided to take her partner, Martin, in, who was kicked out of the house for being bisexual, and so Serena and Martin found a place to live. Both Martin and Serena worked hard to earn just enough money to pay for the bills, pay for Ezra’s school, pay for Ezra’s grandfather’s medicine. It was hard, but at least they sustained. Until, of course, the fire. The flats were all high, and not well-maintained. And the flat the family Wolff lived in got hit by lightning. Serena and Martin weren’t home, and before her grandfather could order Ezra to run away, the room exploded. Ezra was taken to hospital and barely survived, unlike her grandfather. “Run, be brave,” were his last words, and is what Ezra forever lives by. If a chance is given to you, don’t let it slide. Though since that moment she has never looked at fire or lightning the same way (without fear), Ezra tried to keep herself up. Though the family had trouble sustaining itself, the parents inherited everything Ezra’s grandfather had - which turned out to be a lot more than they expected. With the money they got, they moved to a better apartment. As soon as she could, Ezra started working, paying a part of the rent, her own guitar classes and her own designing materials. Serena finally got a stable job and Martin’s request to join a famous fashion label was accepted. After a series of rough events, the family Wolff finally found happiness and stability. Relationships Ryver: Ezra and Ryver have been in the same class since year one of middle school, and as the two “weird” kids who were kind of left out, the two naturally bonded. Until this day the two hang out very often, write the band's songs together, and do instrumentals with just the two of them. The guitar Ezra currently uses is actually bought by Ryver on her fifteenth birthday. Though the two of them are very close, Ezra doesn't see him as anything else than a friend. The two have, in fact, dated for two years, but they decided it wouldn't work out. Rae: Ezra naturally sees Rae a lot, as she comes over to see Ryver very often. Rae is the person Ezra and Ryver work with the most often when it comes to “hey we need someone to sing these parts for us” or “we uh need a piano to play this” or just Rae stepping in to help them with the lyrics or music. Rae and Ez don't hang out one on one very often, but whenever the two of them are together you bet their interaction will consist of a lot of whispering and giggling. Aki: Though Aki is very different from her, since Ezra landed with her in the same class inthe fourth year, Aki absorbed Ezra and Ryver into her friend group. Ezra and Aki have been inseparable since then. Ezra sometimes feels like Aki is very protective of her but it doesn't bother her. Though it's not a crush (probably), Ezra loves Aki a lot and would hate it to lose her. Also, she does consider Aki a little more attractive than planned. Mar: Ez loves fucking around on a guitar together with Mar, and thinks he's a very talented bass player. They don't talk nor hang out that often, and whenever they do, it's rarely only the two of them. It doesn't bother Ez at all, she considers Mar a friend of her and gladly accepts him into the group. Zira: Ez and Zira were introduced to each other when she was absorbed in Aki's/Rae's/Mar’s friend group, but they properly got to know each other when they landed in the same class in fifth year. Zira and Ez have that same sweet flair to them that matched quite well, so they got along quite well. Quotes Related articles Brave ― Ez's short storyCategory:Characters Category:Time Out